


House of Maximoff

by Chess_Blackfyre



Series: House of Maximoff (or Wanda gets the love she deserves) [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Don't worry, F/M, He gets better, House of M - Freeform, Kind of..., Pietro Lives!, Steve dies in the prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7033567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chess_Blackfyre/pseuds/Chess_Blackfyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers was dead, killed protecting her. Wanda refused to accept losing the love of her life.</p><p>She screamed, and reality itself tore around her.</p><p>(Will be including elements from both the comics as well as the MCU)</p><p>A continuation of Prisoner's Dilemma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

They had found them. It was almost inevitable, really.

 

They had been so careful, careful not to overstep T’Challa’s hospitality, careful to not get too involved in the world around them. But as Steve had said, they couldn’t just ignore a situation going south, so they helped wherever they could, then bugged out quick as they could before anyone with authority could stop them.

 

It had been the world’s most intense game of hide and go seek…or maybe tag.

 

Between all the games and politics, she and Steve had only continued to grow closer and closer. Her fantasy from the Raft had become their dream. Everyday, she could feel them grow closer and closer to achieving it.

 

They didn’t get married in her childhood synagogue, but the ceremony in the Wakandan temple had comprised the happiest day of her life.

 

Through unspoken agreement, they had decided that children could wait a little while. Until mommy and daddy were no longer on the no-fly list, or no longer hunted across the world at the very least.

 

An attack on the small nation of Genosha had forced their hand. Sentinels, giant robots, the stuff of nightmares had flown in. The only mutant-led country in the world had cried out for help, and none but the Secret Avengers had responded.

 

It had been hard fought, and they were likely all going to feel sore in the morning, but they had prevented genocide.

 

The victory was short-lived, however as their enemies took this opportunity to send in a team of their own. Perhaps they were thinking that in the midst of the chaos, they could snatch and grab the fugitives and make off before anyone noticed.

 

Stark claimed he wasn’t working for Ross anymore, he was just there to keep things from going out of hand.

 

He had spectacularly failed on that front.

 

Captain America—Steve was dead.

 

She had been busy covering Sam, and hadn’t noticed one of the snipers. Steve had managed to see the glint of rifle just and time, and pushed her to the ground, taking the bullet for her.

 

He had been so brave, so stupid, so much the man she had fell in love with.

 

He wasn’t moving. He had no pulse. She couldn’t feel the familiar brush of his mind against hers, no matter how hard she tried to push.

 

She could sense their emotions. Shock, anger, confusion…fear. One way or another, it always revolved back to fear.

 

“Wanda—“ Stark tried.

 

Stark.

 

It was always Stark.

 

Her parents. Pietro, now her husband? One way or another he was always tied to her suffering.

 

No. Not this time.

 

She refused to lose someone close to her be lost ever again. Through her tutelage with the Wakandan mystics, Wanda knew she could bend the fabric of reality itself.

 

So all the pain, all the anguish and misery that she had bottled up for so many years…she let it all out.

 

She screamed, and reality itself tore around her.


	2. Welcome to the Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Wanda's World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, yeah I know that it's been awhile, and I hope that you can forgive me...and also enjoy this work.

_In the vast blue waters of the Indian Ocean, there lies a little island._

_The Island is a lot of things..._

 

"You're going to be late for patrol." Laura Barton warned as her husband shambled down the stairs.

 

"No I'm not." He yawned, only having one shoe on currently.

 

"I'll be you a whole week of diaper duty you are."

 

"Then don't come crying to me after day three after I cruise down to the east and--"

 

"You start from the west coast today."

 

"...Crap."

 

_The Island is reed roofs and friendly strays, green forests and water blue as paradise._

 

 _"_ Coming as fast as I can." Bucky said into his comm, handing the fruit vendor a twenty as he ran off, bag of plums in hand.

 

_It is bells morning, afternoon, and night. Towers of steel, silver, clay and chrome rising like a phoenix from the ashes of the past._

 

His alarm went off, and Bruce Banner rose from meditation. While he didn't patrol the island like the rest of the active duty Avengers, he still liked to get an early start to his day. Between FaceTiming with Jennifer and Betty, his lecture at the university and lab work, it was important to carve out some time for himself.

 

A wet tongue licked his hand. Scratch that, have some time for himself, and his favorite little Brazillian friend.

 

_It is its people, the old, the new, the good and the bad and all the rest--_

 

"Borders won't patrol themselves." Natasha says to herself and into the Avengers group communication network, a cup of coffee in hand. As the day to day leader of the Avengers, it was important for her to set a good example, and part of that meant being at the rendezvous point early.

  
Sam Wilson dropped down next to her, a box of donuts in hand.

 

Sam Wilson was not the day to day leader of the Avengers, and as such could afford being two minutes, thirty-two seconds late. With donuts.

 

_Doctors, lawyers, teachers and thieves. Scientists, artists, musicians and builders. Brothers and sisters in arms. Husbands and wives._

 

Steve was already finished dressing, and facing the sun with a light smile on his face. Technically he wasn't scheduled to patrol this morning, but he figured a light jog around the capital city would do him some good. He liked to run a slightly different route every day, if only to see new parts of the city. Unlike New York (and especially Brooklyn), the newness wasn't jarring. Didn't remind him of what he'd lost. Instead, everything new he saw reminded him of how lucky he was, and how much his life had changed for the better.

 

He turned back to the bed, and saw a grumpy lump still resolutely staying under the covers, despite how late it was. (Okay, well, late for him.)

 

"Wanda," he murmured. "Wanda you know you have to get up soon." He tried to pull back the covers, but she just grabbed them back and burrowed in deeper.

 

"Leave me alone." She grumbled. "I just had a baby." Technically that was two days ago, but Steve knew better than to bring that up.

 

"I know, I was there." He said, keeping his voice low so they wouldn't wake the little miracle still sleeping soundly in the nearby crib.

 

"Then let me sleep in." Wanda slurred, sounding a bit more awake.

 

"We have a press conference in three hours. Everyone is chomping at the bit to meet our little Princess."

 

"Fine." She conceded, sitting up. "But I demand the rest of the day stay free."

 

"As you wish." He brushed aside her frizzy morning curls to give her a quick good-bye kiss. The press conference was literally the only thing scheduled today. Natasha had assured him that they could handle anything that could come up. Short of an alien invasion, of course. "I'm going for my jog now. Love you."

 

"Love you too." Wanda affirmed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Not five minutes after Steve was gone, Charlotte Natalya Maximoff woke up and demanded some attention. Giving her bed a final goodbye, Wanda Maximoff gently grabbed her daughter and went down to the kitchen.

 

As expected, a familiar figure was already racing around.

 

"Coffee?" Pietro asked, holding two steaming cups of caffeinated goodness.

 

"God yes." Wanda sighed, taking the cup with reverence and taking a long sip before sitting down and getting her shirt out of the way. "Could you get the twins up for me?" She asked, allowing Charlotte to nurse.

 

"They're your boys." He faux-grumbled, then raced off anyway. Tommy was probably already up, but Billy had always liked sleep a bit more. (Sometimes it was paintfully clear which twin took after which parent more).

 

Situated for the moment, she turned on the Tv. " **This is the Daily Bugle live from Hammer's Bay, where, in a few hours, Queen Wanda and Prince Consort Steve Rogers will formally introduce their newborn daughter to the country and the world..."**

 

_Welcome to Genosha. It's Paradise._

 


End file.
